Legendary Tales
by Albertoersa
Summary: During his life, Hiccup had done many things: Dragon rider, Philosofer, Assassin, Lover, Warrior and wizard, were some of the many titles he had earned. But now that songs and tales about his deeds are sung and told across the world, he decides it time to reveal the man behind the legend; its time for the true Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, to rise from the shadows of mystery


**So, this is just a prologue for a story that i have in mind, and the main objective of it, is to MASSIVELEY expand, the HTTYD universe, so you are in for a ride.**

 **Now I'm adding several classic fantasy elements, you know, magic, warring factions etc.**

 **I plan to start with the setting that DreamWorks created and expand upon that.**

 **As to where the story goes… I really have no idea, but it is Hiccup centered with tidbits of Astrid´s viewpoints.**

 **I'm not sticking with one genre, because for me, a good story has to have a bit of everything, HOWEVER Adventure, Romance & and friendship stand above all.**

 **There will be sappy moments (and with those heavy adult material that will be marked beforehand); in general, everything here is adult themed (drinking, drugs, language etc) but people get (I don't know why) especially anxious when sex and nudity is involved.**

 **This story is HEAVYLY inspired by Patrick Rothfuss´s "chronicle of the King Killer" especially in hiccup's character development, because I n my mind, Hiccup and Kvothe have a lot in common.**

 **However, astrid is no Dena- Diane- Denna (whatever) so she will have a different path.**

 **Last but not least: I want to make a good fic, one that is capable of captivating the reader, while being smart enough to actually leave you thinking afterwards.**

 **In the light of this, I'm putting into play some philosophical ideas that may or may not go with the readers own. (feel free to correct me if I mess up, or want to debate)**

 **How to train your dragon, and the King Killer Chronicles belong to their respective authors. In no way am I making any sort profit out of this work of fiction.**

Prologue: Legendary tales

It was midnight; the moon was shining high and bright, sticking out in the dark night of winter.

Down there, in the middle of the sea, was an island, strangely guarded by several dragons that glided slowly over it.

The island had a name: Berk, a name that was given to it by the Viking inhabitants of its shores.

With an irregular shape, high mountains and deep valleys, it was a unique island, but no matter what, the Hardy & stubborn Vikings, had managed to conquer most of the land available in the little island.

Indeed, the village where the Viking tribe of the Hooligans prospered had spread even to the mountaintops and shallow caves.

But this Viking village was unlike the others, as machinery of several kinds was installed among the village's houses, on the village's walls, and even the main hall itself, often with the purpose of aiding with the most mundane of chores that came with the Viking life.

There were other modifications to the village, many of those intended with the only purpose of making the place hospitable enough for the dragons.

But, if there was a building that had changed the most over the years, it was surely the Haddock clan house.

From several expansions to the rooms, entire levels added, basement attempted, automatic showers and whatever else your mind could come up with, you could probably find it in the Haddock household.

It may have something to do with the inventor of all the contraptions that dotted the village, living inside that house.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III, renown inventor, Philosopher, Engineer, Warrior, Leader, Negotiator, Writer, Adventurer, Wizard… the list went on and on; rest assured, he was also de recipient of some other, not so glamorous, titles.

The man had made a name for himself, and tales of his adventures and deeds were already sung in the halls and taverns from across the world.

Something that gave testimony to those tales was the huge pile of odds and ends he had collected over the years, most of them being books.

Oh yes the books: It was well known how the man took great pride in his library, seeing as he himself had written several of the tomes which filled the bookshelves in the house.

"A place of wisdom" he often said when talking about his library, and the people of Berk never doubted it, because whenever they needed to know something about anything, when they had a question about life, or mere curiosity, they knew Hiccup had the book they needed, more often than not, accompanied by some sort of advice .

Hiccup was often found in said library, many times in company of his wife, Son & Daughter.

Just like this night.

"So, dad; finally going to read it to us?" asked a young male voice from one of the couches of the library.

He was tall for his age, which was sixteen, and like his father, had inherited the lithe body frame that contrasted heavily with most of the Viking population.

For the most part he was the spitting image of his father, but his nose and eyes belonged to his mother, Astrid Hofferson.

Because it was night, he was dressed in his night ware, a simple linen pair of trousers, with no shirt, exposing an athletic body.

The young man flipped through the pages of a book, occasionally stopping to read something that managed to catch his interest.

A deep-ish voice answered him "Patience Eric, your mother and sister aren't here yet, and I don't want to repeat myself."

The voice had come from a man sitting behind a desk in the middle of the library, who tapped impatiently the cover of a rather large book.

He wore a green tunic, of a material unknown to most men but him and a few others. His brown hair had grown long over the years, and was tied into a pony tail at the back of his head, revealing plenty of scars over his face.

He also wore a beard, and, unlike the ones used by the Vikings, his was trimmed and cared for, making his jaw look even stronger.

But the most striking feature of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III are his eyes.

Once they had been green and innocent like the spring grass, but now they were darker, and deeper, resembling an old forest, one that had seen and lived through many things, and was full of wisdom to share.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III was a man of vast knowledge, as well as the owner of many secrets. He'd learned to love like no other, mourned friends and brothers; learned knowledge reserved for the gods themselves, seduced daemons, murdered kings and conquered many of hel´s realms of oblivion.

Tonight, he decided it was time to reveal the story behind the legends, so that his children would be able to take his place when the time came.

If only his very lovely wife, and very lovely daughter bothered to show up.

Eric snorted at the increasingly impatient and annoyed tapping of his father; it was ironic how he and her sister had begged for the major part of their childhood to hear the stories that surrounded their father and mother, but when the day had finally come, his beloved sister was late; _"troublesome women"_ he muttered in his head.

What's the big deal anyways?" Eric asked his father "I mean, you were pretty adamant for us to wait until we were 'big' to tell us".

Hiccup shrugged in a bored fashion "I have done things I'm not proud of" he trailed off and sighed "others are complicated and need lots of explaining, and others could be easily misunderstood" he finished and shrugged again "stuff" he concluded.

Eric nodded sagely, taking it in, and stayed quiet.

Some minutes passed and, finally, they heard the door open

"Finally!" both men muttered, and waited for the ladies to show themselves.

A blond haired, green eyed, young woman poked her around the corner of the wall and faced hiccup. "Sorry dad" she said in a low, sweet, voice "but I brought a friend" she said, giving her dad a hatchling eyed look that he was sure she learned from toothless; speaking of which.

"Where is toothless?" he asked, fighting off the cute look she was giving him.

"Helping mom" was her sweet answer "dad?" she asked again "can Woodnut hear your story with us?"

Hiccup sighed; of course she would bring Woodnut, son of Ruffnut and Fishlegs.

" _Dear Thor, she is only fourteen and she is already smitten"_

Hiccup looked at her with a small smile "You know I can't say no to you Valka"

The girl squealed and practically bounced up to his dad, then proceeded to hug the life out of him.

" _She´s definitely her mother's daughter"_ he thought through a grimace.

"Valka, I think your father has about thirty-five percent of oxygen left" sounded a male voice from the entrance of the room

" _There he is, Woodnutt Ingerman…"_

If there was anything that Woodnut Ingerman took after his father, it was the love for statistical calculations, so much he actually tried to add some kind of calculation every time he spoke.

The rest was obviously Ruffnutt's, from the long face to the lazy attitude, along with the pranking streaks.

"Woodnutt's right darling" came a melodious and feminine voice from the same entrance, and Hiccup, like always, suppressed the gasp that always tried to get out when he catched glimpse of his beautiful wife.

Astrid Hofferson, now Haddock, had grown tall, not tall like him, yet tall for the average woman.

Even though they were married, she still kept her hair like she had when she was a teenager, both by Hiccup´s request, and comfort during combat.

She still wore armor, but that armor was no longer made of hardened leather, and instead, it was made from a light metallic alloy that shined strangely purple under the light.

Her battle axe was strapped to her back, and it was now accompanied by a pair of daggers strapped at her hips.

And like hiccup, the most outstanding change since her teenage years, were her eyes, they were still blue, but they had a depth of the oceans themselves. They weren't hostile, but they were definitely dangerous, and hiccup liked them… A lot.

"You are staring again" she told hiccup with a small giggle.

That was another thing that changed, while in public, she still was the brash and loud warrior, but in private, she allowed her softer demeanor to come out.

"It's not my fault that you are beautiful as ever" he answered her with a smile.

"There they go again" Eric sighed in exasperation, while his sister, who was sitting on the ground besides Woodnutt, giggled.

Astrid and hiccup smiled, and Astrid in a seductive (according to Hiccup) fashion, took away her weapons and hanged them in the hooks by the wall.

"Toothless!" she called "we are about to start"

Not a second later, the night fury appeared around the corner, with a terrible terror sleeeping on his head.

Hiccup smiled, toothless hadn't changed a thing, well, he had grown bigger, but that was it.

The dragon slithered quickly at Hiccup, pushing the desk and settling over hiccup's feet.

The Terrible terror, who had fallen to the ground, puffed angrily at toothless, and instead, went onto Astrid´s lap.

Astrid herself was now sited in another chair besides hiccup.

All the people in the room sat in silence for a while; Both hiccup and Astrid looked lost in thought, serious expressions on their faces.

Finally Hiccup sighed and raised his hand.

With a slow gesture of his hand, the candles in the room went off.

When the room went dark, from the ground, crystals that were now visible to the naked eye, started glowing, and emitting enough purple light to see.

"Well"

Hiccup's voice had gone lower and serious, and his and Astrid´s eyes shined under the ethereal light.

"I´m sure… you´ve heard some stories already, but, let me warn you" he said seriously, looking at his children.

"I´ve done things I'm not proud of, and some others lack any sense of logic" he inhaled slowly.

"This story is not your average story, and you will do well to pay attention to everything… I don't need any misunderstanding."

There were nods from his expatiators, some more hesitant than others, but they all agreed.

Hiccup nodded and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees.

"I guess it all started… when I met a certain individual"

 **Updates- I am, working on the next chapter already, so it will be posted soon, afterwars it may take me longer because I want to, at least, draft the next three chapters, in order to avoid being late with updates.**

 **English is not my mother language, so beta-readers step forward!**


End file.
